


The Hallway There

by MaiLiterature (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Implied Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Yakuza, blink and you miss it akaashi keiji, but akaashi is like barely there, it's serious this time, like blink and you miss it, the kurotsuki was a bit more obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MaiLiterature
Summary: When Shiritorizawa is trying to run down your families, it's time to bring out the big guns.The yakuza AU no one asked forThat's a lie, Chloe did it's for her christmas present.





	

Footsteps echoed through the empty halls of the mansion. The man tightened his red tie and buttoned his black jacket. His polished shoes didn’t make a sound against the light hardwood floor. The black-haired man reached the door at the end of the hall and wrapped his slender fingers around the golden door knob. He smirked. 

“Tetsurou, you’re late.” The only person sitting in the room was Kuroo Tetsurou’s Saiko-Komon, Kozume Kenma. The small administrative assistant was sitting in the chair next to Kuroo’s. None of the other representatives had showed up yet. 

“And so is everyone else, Kenma Darling.” Kuroo chuckled and sat down right at the head of the table. Kuroo is the oyabun of his clan, with Kenma as his administrator, or saiko-komon. Usually the significant other of the oyabun is a trophy, but in the top four clans of the Yamaguchi-Gumi family, the lovers are the saiko-komon. Not saying they aren’t treated like queens, because they are, but they’re too smart to be used as decorations. The reason why the four clans were gathering in the first place was because Shiratorizawa and Karasuno were planning on having a rumble in a month and all the clans needed to prepare for the end result. When the clans need to meet, they don’t just group the whole family, they bring the important members. The oyabun, the saiko-komon, the wakagashira and the shateigashira. 

Speaking of wakagashira and shateigashira, Nekoma’s came waltzing in the door at that second. The very short man and his tall parallel burst through the door huffing and Yaku looked about ready to burst. They both stopped in their tracks as they saw the room. Yaku nearly screamed. 

“We aren’t late!?” He screamed. Lev cowered behind the smaller man, slightly afraid of him. 

“Yaku, no one is ever early. What did you expect?” Kuroo smirked and leaned back in his chair.   
“Well I at least expected Sawamura and Sugawara to be here.” Yaku grumbled before sitting down across from Kenma, Lev plopping down next to him.

“Did someone say my name?” Sawamura Daichi waltzed into the meeting, his arm around Sugawara Koshi. The Saiko-komon to his Oyabun. Tsukishima Kei and Kageyama Tobio stumbled in the next, both tense and sneering at the other. The two lieutenants had both been the seconds for about a year, sharing the wakagashira and shateigashira duties. Daichi had yet to decide who was taking the first spot, and was making his decision soon. Both of the boys were uptight and unsure of the result. Kuroo was completely oblivious to this, as always.

“Daichi! Koushi! You’re the first ones here! Please take a seat. First come,” A smirk. “First serve.”

Daichi chuckled. He sat right at the other head of the table, Suga taking a seat right on his lap with no hesitation. As the other two sat down, Kuroo spared a glance at Kenma. Sometimes he wished that he would be like the other saiko-komon, but at the same time… He never wanted him to change. He wondered if their relationship would turn out like Suga and Daichi’s. Leave an awful scar in their lives like it did on Daichi’s face. Nor did he want a possessive angry relationship like Oikawa and Iwaizumi. He knew they had complete control over each other. Kuroo would like that. He wouldn’t like the insanity, though. If there are two things he’d never want to give up it would be his kenma and his sanity. On the other hand Bokuto and Akaashi were-

“Tetsurou-chan!” A loud sing-song voice rang out as the doors slammed open. Oikawa Tooru skipped towards the long table and giggled. “Tobio-chan! Kou-chan! So glad you’re here! Yaku-chan! Oh, and Ken-chan! Can’t wait to talk after the meeting!”

Lev leaned over to side, moving so he could see past Oikawa and Daichi’s heads. There was no Iwaizumi to be seen. Not Makki or Mattsun either. That was a bit suspicious. Even someone as incompetent as Lev knew that Iwaizumi was very very particular about where Tooru was and who he was with. So why would he let Oikawa come here without him? Lev had a tickling feeling that Iwaizumi had no idea his precious was here alone. 

“um… Yaku? Why is Oikawa-” 

“I know, Lev,” Yaku crossed his arms. “I don’t understand either.” Everyone looked suspicious. Kuroo looked at Oikawa with a curious expression, obviously intent on playing out the situation to his advantage. While Oikawa was teasing “Tobio-chan” and “Kei-chan”, Kuroo pulled out his phone and opened up Iwaizumi’s contact. Kenma was leaning over the arm of his chair, successfully distracted from his own phone. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Kenma whispered. Kuroo looked up at him then sent a quick text. He smirked at Kenma obviously saying of course i’m sure, Kenma darling and Kenma leant back in chair. “What’d you send?” Kuroo silently handed the phone over to the young Komon.

One, Two,  
Is he missing from you?  
Three, Four,  
Is he looking for more?  
Five, Six,  
You’ll break him like a stick,   
When you find out that he’s here.

~*~

Iwaizumi is pissed. Oikawa was missing, he was late to a meeting and he got blood on his suit. The unreliable bodyguard that let Oikawa leave just had to die, it's the way it is. He couldn't waste perfectly good ammo on that scumbag so he killed him with his bare hands. Now he had to find Oikawa and get to that damned meeting. 

The text he received from Kuroo was not helping. He'd been around the boss for years now, he could undo any riddle he threw… but that one made his blood boil. Iwaizumi was going to that meeting, and someone is going to die. 

The moment he stepped into the room he saw red. His eyes narrowed on Oikawa with his arms wrapped around Kuroko neck from behind and a smirking mob boss with his head tilted back. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if Kuroo chuckled or not, he just knew that he lunged for the smug cat as soon as he could, ripping him out of his chair and throwing him away from Oikawa. He went to hit Kuroo but his path was blocked with Kozume. He grabbed the younger man’s arm and went to rip him away, but He was halted by kuroo.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? Get your hands off of him.” Kuroo was pissed now. Oikawa slipped in between Kozume and Iwaizumi and placed himself in the oyabun’s arms instead. He tried to whisper calming words but all Iwaizumi was hearing was white noise. His arm gripped Oikawa’s waist hard. 

“Stop it, Iwaizumi, we’re just having fun!” A smirk.

“Maybe you shouldn’t touch my property.” Iwaizumi growled back. Oikawa looked slightly taken back.

“I am not an object, Hajime.” Oikawa snapped out. Iwaizumi replied with “you’re still mine” the same time Kuroo sneaked in and yelled. “Then maybe don’t act like one.” Oikawa didn’t want Hajime to step down this time but before Iwaizumi could strike, Tsukishima was out of his seat and had a hand on Kuroo’s chest lightning fast. They were whispering and all Oikawa could gather was “down,” “worth it,” and “Sunday.” Kuroo looked away and bit the inside of his cheek. He was torn between looking angry, happy and hysterical. 

“My, my megane-kun, you’ve grown a pair.” Kuroo tried to push past Tsukishima’s hand but Tsukki remained strong, not letting Kuroo pass. 

“Hike up your skirt so you can sit your ass down. Be a respectful host and fight them after the meeting.” Tsukishima looked down into Kuroo’s eyes and clenches his jaw. Kuroo chuckled.

“Only for you, beautiful.” He whispered, brushing shoulders with Tsukishima and then Iwaizumi. He gracefully sat down and crossed his legs, Kenma falling in behind. Oikawa looked over his shoulder at the taller male. He mouthed a quick thank you at Tsukishima as the other sat down. Oikawa turned his head back to Iwaizumi.

“I see the blood on your shirt. Did you kill Kindaichi?” Oikawa danced his fingers over the cuff of Iwaizumi’s suit.

“No, I killed Mirani,” Iwaizumi tugged his sleeve away from Oikawa.

“Good I like Kindaichi. Can we get Kyoutani to be my guard next?” Oikawa laid his head on his lover’s shoulder.

“Is it because your favorite stripper has a crush on him?” Iwaizumi resisted the urge to pet Oikawa's soft hair. He couldn’t stop himself from wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Yahaba is an exotic dancer!” Oikawa playfully punched his arm. 

“Can we get you guys a room or are you gonna just stay here and give us a spectacle?” Two men walked in, one with black hair and one with… pink? Kenma didn’t know anymore he just wanted to go back to bed. 

“Hanamaki. Matsukawa. Shut up.” Iwaizumi grumbled.

“Okay boss, whatever you say.” Hanamaki, the first lieutenant, said. He plopped down next to Matsukawa. Iwaizumi sighed and sat down next to them. He didn’t even give Oikawa a choice, just pulled him down onto his lap. Iwaizumi didn’t see the the look he gave Sugawara and the wink he got in return. 

“Great. Now, let’s wait for Bokuto and Akaashi.” Kuroo announced, slumping back in his chair and beginning a small conversation with Kenma. Lev was bouncing in his seat, looking over Yaku’s shoulder at the smaller man’s phone. Tsukishima and Kageyama seemed to be having a small argument while Suga and Daichi were whispering to each other. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were giggling at something, probably homemade memes or something like that. Iwaizumi leaned forward and placed his mouth next to Oikawa’s ear. 

“You disappeared. We’re in the middle of a rumble with Shiratorizawa, and this is the time you decide to leave on your own. You could’ve been hurt, Tooru.” Iwaizumi tightened his hold on Oikawa's waist. Oikawa tried to protest, but Iwaizumi shushed him with a peck on the lips lips. “Just tell me next time. Communication is a part of a healthy relationship.” Oikawa nodded.

Yeah, no thanks. Oikawa didn’t come to Iwaizumi for a healthy relationship. He wanted something more abstract than that. Iwaizumi is never this handsy with me, Oikawa thought as the spiky haired male nuzzled his face into his neck. I’ll have to do this again sometime. Truth was, with no surprise, that Oikawa is needy. He needs the best guards, the biggest house, the most expensive things. Iwaizumi is happy to provide those things. But Tooru also needs to be hanging off of Iwa-chan twenty-four seven too. Recently, Iwaizumi had been trying to close a deal with a small time oyabun, Terushima, for a very big diamond ring. The amount of heists, meetings and other pointless stuff Iwaizumi had to endure had been ruthless. Nevertheless, the ring was for Oikawa so there was no way he was gonna slack off. 

Oikawa on the other hand, thought he was being ignored and started doing a lot of stupid things to get attention. The guards did their best keeping things from the boss, but how were they supposed to convince him that Oikawa hadn’t disappeared? They didn’t. They just shoved the blame on poor Mirani. He was the only one without a family anyways. No one was going to miss him. Now that Iwaizumi was all over him, he’ll lay off. For now. All's well that ends well, and if a cuddly Iwaizumi is what he gets, Oikawa is sated.

Heavy footsteps sounded outside the door. Someone was running in the hall. Kuroo stood up and furrowed his brows. Everyone reached for a gun. Kenma blinked slowly as he stood up as well. He walked to the door. The running stopped. The hall was quiet. Kenma slowly reached out a hand towards the doorknob. A resounding slam hit the door, causing Kenma to jump away. Kuroo, who somehow made his way across the room, pulled Kenma back by his shoulder and pulled him behind him. Kuroo yanked out his gun and pointed it at the door. And waited. And waited. The door handle juggled. The door flung open as Kuroo tightened his grip on the gun. 

“Hey, Hey, Hey!” 

Kuroo smirked.

“Oya. We’re ready to go.”

“Oya.” He lowered his gun. “Oya.” He opened his arms wide. “Oya.”

Bokuto did the same.

“Let’s get this party started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yea IDK man happy very very very VERY belated holidays, I love you Chloe!


End file.
